1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to semiconductor devices or integrated circuits with nonconductive vias.
2. Related Art
With the advent of advanced pattern recognition software that can extract schematics die layer photos of semiconductor devices as layers of semiconductor devices are removed during reverse engineering processes, unauthorized copying, production and sale of even the most complicated electric circuit designs has become possible.